macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
=March= Armada Happened to be a fan of the Macross anime series and stopped by here. I notice that User talk:Queen Armada is locked so it's not possible to contact the administrator in charge of the wiki who adopted it a couple months ago. I created Category:Characters back in June in a very simple format but since then, it has been cluttered by the new bureaucrat with a bunch of "Gobots" and "Transformers" related things. Gobots and Transformers already have their own wikis, and they are completed unrelated to the anime universe of Super Dimensional Fortress: Macross. I worry that the wiki is being moved away from it's original purpose of documenting this series and instead being used to establish some kind of fanfic. The characters category has been locked, making it impossible to correct these problems. There is a more established community at w:c:Robotech which I think may have administrators who could possible manage this content more responsibly. Robotech is an American series which used the footage of Macross combined with 2 other anime series re-dubbed to make a unique story. The Macross anime series has many spinoffs which are not included under Robotech though, so I think it is valuable to have a separate wiki for it. "Macross Plus" for example is not part of Robotech. I think it would be good if the wikis stayed separate, so I hope any new admins would respect that and not merely merge it into Robotech (which is kinda inappropriate). But as of now, this content simply isn't about Macross at all... it's like a giant TFwiki (transformers wiki) plug. Edits like this show a lack of interest in actually appropriately chronicling this universe. Transformers and Macross have never crossed over, this is a distinct fanfic writing. I'm all for fun fanfic wikis but am hoping that the 'macross' URL could be reserved. +Y 22:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I would also like to point out that QA added File:Frasier_Pilot_Full_Episode_Part-1 which, while having everything to do with Cheers, has nothing at all to do with Macross. It makes me think a good deal of all the "active editing" which swayed the decision might've included spamming unrelated YouTube links with the upload video tool. It appears that User:FortressMaximus showed up again February 17. I wish he was more active, but am wondering if him and others adminning related communities like w:c:animanga, w:c:robotech, w:c:MacrossFrontier, w:c:MacrossPlus, could potentially help as co-admins. My familiarity's only limited to owning the Robotech RPGs, can't contribute anything in the way of content until I see the various series... am thinking since communities were made for Plus/Frontier that this could focus on other Macross series things which lack wikis which I made a list for at w:c:Animanga:Macross such as 1982's Super Dimension Fortress, 1992's Macross II, 1994's Macross 7, 2002's Macross Zero and 2013's Macross 30. Although since "Macross FB 7: Ore no Uta o Kike" was a crossover of Frontier with "Dynamite 7", it might be possible to cover Macross 7 under Frontier... although ideally since it's all one universe, it would be awesome if some active admins at Frontier/Plus could co-ordinate a merger into here, with input from Robotech since they have a lot of the content, just with changed names and stuff since they focus on the dub. +Y 21:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) URLs Hello Merrystar. Don't erase the URLS I put there because its hard to search for and they are related to robotech and Macross. I am going to put them in for its like encyclopedia. Your getting very hasty about this. They are all Macross related.Macross needs a structure and also can't remain pure because I have another wiki which is crossing over to Macross to Jazz it up. It failed because it was a very boring wiki. I have put my work into it and the amount of people that visit this wiki gone up to 300 people. I have put interesting topics don't erase anymore because they are getting us popularity. Many others can explain and contribute about Macross that URL's. It is already done as pagees so URL. They are all branched to Macross. Transformation. Gobots transform. You really got to be into this stuff. I am going to put in URLS now. People click on them. I don't want anyone to wreck up my concept for the suceess fo this wiki.I watch alot of tv and from past.I used to watch robotech and know about it thoroughly. I'm for making changes on wiki.I thought that this wiki was like my own but it is not.If I don't have that and my skills are for making the work I have done.I do not think I should participate on this wiki anymore and my powers on this no more.Because I am for change and making new topics and bringing from my other wiki which is made up.That was a huge blow on the start page being delete for that is what was alot of my work.I as in gundam wiki and Robotech saga wiki talk with them cause in Resident Evil wiki and Teletraan 1 Transformers wiki and Star Blazers wiki. http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Valorumreturns http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:Res.evil_guy http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wagnike2 http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gaeaman788